


The Thing That Never Happen

by ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Season 3, Till Death Do Us Part, not grammer checked this story, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction/pseuds/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction
Summary: marcus and lucifer is undercover spying around. but so they hear vocies... What should they do





	The Thing That Never Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My computer is not working with me but finally, the right story is up.   
Has not grammar checked this before posting, sorry..

Lucifer and Marcus had been undercover for some days like a couple and was now going on the street spying to see what was going on in the night. They did not talk while working, all do Lucifer had tried to start a conversation but every time Marcus had to told him to be quiet. Perhaps it was not the best timing to discuss how to kill him while being an undercover couple. They had just come to an ally when they heard voices. Lucifer and Marcus got eye contact with each other. However, was coming would probably think it was weird that the newest couple was in the ally. The voices came closer. Lucifer gave Marcus a look that he recognized. And with Lucifer being Lucifer he could practically figure out what Lucifer was up to. But before he could do anything he was pushed to the nearest wall and Lucifer starts kissing him. With them being an undercover couple this was perhaps the best thing the could do. So there Lucifer and Marcus were kissing in an ally while a possible threat was coming closer. Perhaps he could do something with his hands because it would probably seem weird if his hands were just hanging there. So Marcus did the best thing he could come up at that was not weird for him to do with Lucifer and took his hands up to Lucifer’s hair pulling it softly. A lite moan comes out from Marcus and it seems like it pressing a button on Lucifer because his hands begun to wonder all over him. But the weird thing to Marcus was that he did not stop Lucifer. He did not know who was in control of his body but it was defiantly not him when his mouth upon up for Lucifer and started tongue kissing him. And when Lucifer began to kiss him on the neck it was defiantly not him that began unbuttoning Lucifer shirt. Defiantly not him… But deep down he knows it was him that was controlling his body and that freaked him out. Because that meant he wanted this. He wanted Lucifer Morningstar the guy that he had interviewed 90 sexual partners of, the guy that on a strip club, he who was the devil. The nice kisses were back on his lips but he broke it off. They just look at each other in the quiet ally. The voices were gone so it was no need for them to kiss more but Marcus felt like he wanted more, more of Lucifer. But talking about feelings was not one of Marcus strong sides so he did the thing he was best at.  
“We will never talk about this. This is never happening, okay?” For the first time, Marcus saw the devil surprise. They look at each other for some minutes before Lucifer answer with a nod and so it the most awkward walk home begin and if that was not awarded the moment when the should sleep was because the was sharing bed. They did not even have a couch in this house. What were they thinking when they were putting in furniture in this place. It took a long time before Marcus fell asleep but when he finally did he was dancing with the devil in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
